


肆人校園

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 大概是肆人都上同一間高中的平行世界里發生的那些事。Ch1 【全員】決定學園祭的表演項目是個頭疼的麻煩Ch2 【Doon】「染頭髮了。好看嗎」Ch3 【Doon】醬醬～！西柚尼－－channel！
Relationships: Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong, Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 18





	1. 決定學園祭的表演項目是頭疼的麻煩

**Author's Note:**

> 一章一章都不是連貫的，分開的小故事。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天的呂煥雄也在暴走邊緣掙扎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ooc  
> *貴族學院設定  
> *三人行有  
> *雷者請避  
> *RtK預告帶來的靈感  
> *請不要糾結細節

「…就是這樣，懂了嗎？」呂煥雄把手上的原子筆遞回給對方，溫和地問道。

「啊謝謝班長，真的你解說比老師清晰好懂多了」同桌握著算草紙如同握著家傳寶貝一樣，就差要給呂煥雄表演一個感動流涕。

呂煥雄對同桌的評價不置可否，雖說是貴族學校里的老師實力不會參差不齊到哪裡去，但剛巧他們班被分到了個只會念書的老頭子，課當然上的不怎麼樣，也不知道是怎麼樣混進來的。他伸長雙手想要伸個懶腰，卻在半空中被另外一隻大手抓住，接著整個人被大一倍多的男生像洋娃娃一樣包裹起來，那人彷彿沒骨頭般倒在他身上，手被壓在桌子上牢牢抓住，呼出來的熱氣撲在呂煥雄的頸側。

動了兩動，呂煥雄從大型人型無尾熊的懷抱中掙脫無果。有個黏人愛吃醋的男友怎麼辦，呂煥雄嘆氣。

「李建熙你好重」

見他還沒意欲放開自己，呂煥雄索性往對方明顯在鬧情緒的臉上啵的一聲親了一口，果不其然李建熙的耳朵又紅成泡菜餃子，不情不願的松開了他，兩條長手仍然撘在呂煥雄的肩上。

「說吧，怎麼了？」呂煥雄隨口問道，他並沒在意李建熙大概的回答，反正每次他都是要說些無關緊要的破事，待會兒的奶茶比較重要。到底要試剛開在學校對面街的新店，還是照常的貢茶好，貢茶的季節限定奶茶他還沒嘗過。

「抒澔哥說老爺子要我們學園祭表演」仍舊是那個悶悶不樂的語調。

行。呂煥雄從貢茶外賣頁面跳轉後台他們六人的聊天室，這次的確是重要的事。

聊天室史前未有的聊的火熱。

「呀李建熙，你別裝了」呂煥雄白了李建熙一眼。

「很明顯嗎？」

「一點點」廢話嗎，李建熙嘴角都快笑裂到耳邊。呂煥雄糊了一巴掌過去。

一年兩次學園祭，硬性規定所有社團都必須準備一項表演，連oneus這種集合了學校里最有名的終日無所事事的混日子小團體也得參與。正常來說非表演類的社團永遠對這些上台表演的事叫苦連天，偏偏這六人一個比一個表演欲強，於是每到學園祭是都得先打上一架決定表演內容。上次孫東柱贏了全部人被迫陪著他演一出frozen，雖然李抒澔好像對自己女裝挺滿意，但呂煥雄對把他分成威斯頓公爵對孫東柱非常不滿意，憑什麼他要演個老伯啊！！因為身高還原嗎？？那李建熙的雪寶怎麼解釋！！？

風風火火收拾書包，呂煥雄拽著成功逗到男朋友而笑得上氣不接下氣的李建熙，沿途還不忘對自己打招呼的學生們點頭微笑，民選第一校草親民路線不能忘。

呂煥雄一腳揣開被貼滿迪士尼卡通和漫威英雄貼紙而變得不倫不類的社團房門（老天爺，孫東柱和金英助的品味混在一起的結局糟透了），對如同往常一樣明明沙發也有好幾個，就是要坐在金建學腿上的孫東柱視而不見，咆哮「呀你們有沒有心！！為什麼都不告訴我老爺子定了校園祭的日子！！！」

「不是我們不告訴你，」李抒澔悠悠然道，「是你沒看到」他舔著蜜瓜味的冰條，坐在千秋椅上一蕩一蕩，晃來晃去看得呂煥雄心裡更煩。

\---  
一大杯冰奶茶被塞到呂煥雄手裡，呂煥雄毫不猶豫氣呼呼地吸了一大口。

「寶貝別氣，這貢茶新作看合你心意麼？」

金英助酷似貓的雙眸里裝滿柔情，示威般瞟了李建熙一眼，手裡還忙著摸了摸呂煥雄的脖子再揉揉呂煥雄的耳朵，見他沒排斥就乾脆吧唧一口呂煥雄塞滿珍珠的臉頰肉，成功收穫飛來眼刀的李建熙和臉上燒的通紅的呂煥雄。

更正，有兩個黏人愛吃醋的男友怎麼辦。

呂煥雄同時在和李建熙和金英助談戀愛，這個並不重要但可以說說。

當時青梅竹馬李建熙和溫柔學長金英助同時追民選校草呂煥雄，可依他優柔寡斷又怕傷害人的性格怕是一輩子也不能從兩人之間挑一個。據有力證人孫某，呂煥雄兩個都喜歡，兩個都不想傷害，妥協的結果是同時交往。奇就奇在李建熙和金英助對此毫無怨言，更像是早有預謀，但這是後話了。（至於他們的夜生活嗎？孫某翻了個白眼，‘我似是會對親友的性習慣有興趣嗎’，他噸噸噸的喝了大半瓶可樂，心滿意足擰上瓶蓋，想想又道’建熙哥提過他很少會1，所以大概也有那種情況吧‘）

呂煥雄最遲知道學園祭消息的火氣被奶茶的喜悅和金英助的愛情表現熄了一大半，雖然臉上紅暈仍未消退，但他隨手放下背包，拿著奶茶站在白板前清清嗓子，「咳咳，那麼我們來討論這次的學園祭的表演項目，大家有什麼實際的提議嗎？」

「吞劍！「李抒澔舉著手裡光禿禿的冰棒棍子喊道。

李建熙從沙發上找了個位置抱著他的蜜糖罐子ryan，「鑽火圈！」（呂煥雄發誓李建熙真的有這個想法）

「我要看建學哥胸口碎大石！」孫東柱興奮的接上，金建學寵溺地摸摸他男親的頭髮，對孫東柱的提議不以為意。敢情要是孫東柱要他上刀山下火海金建學也不會拒絕，且不說單純的胸口碎大石罷了。

輪到金建學，他想了想故作深沈道，「60秒捆綁逃脫，我可以負責捆綁…啊疼！疼疼」話沒說完一直被孫東柱把玩的手就挨了一個新的咬痕，天知道最近金建學和孫東柱又開發了什麼奇奇怪怪的玩法。

「人體分割魔術」金英助幾乎是光明正大笑著說的，毫不掩飾的笑意讓呂煥雄更煩，他沒好氣翻了今天第n個白眼，猛吸一口奶茶冷靜下來。

這群有毒的傻子們快要搞瘋呂煥雄，他摘下一直戴著的細框眼鏡，揉揉鼻梁，嘆了口氣，「拜託，李寄旭給我們提前洩露老爺子定的學園祭的日子就是不想我們把場子砸了，而且這次我想跳舞」

吕煥雄愛舞而舞精逢人皆知，可惜學校舞社上年師姐們畢業了光靠呂煥雄一人撐不起來才解散，一直處於廢部狀態。事實上oneus六個裡面六個都能跳，因此呂煥雄老是碎碎叨叨要讓oneus改成舞蹈社，但同時也被繁瑣的正式社團工作勸退。結局呂煥雄維持著oneus無所事事部的日常，委曲求全在金英助安裝原來用來給他照鏡子用的一大面落地鏡子前跳舞。偶然李建熙也會加入跳上一兩只新的女團舞，長手長腳跳起舞來也不違和，一高一矮在部室翩翩起舞成了oneus常見的景色。

「但是哥我想演frozen誒」孫東柱在金建學懷裡換了個更舒服的姿勢，眨巴著小鹿般的眼睛發動忙內攻勢。

「frozen上次不是陪你演了嗎」呂煥雄對孫東柱的迪士尼瘋愛表示不解，姑且不談frozen的對象是小孩子，他真的不懂同一部電影看上四五六次到底有什麼好看的。

「我說的frozen2！哥你這次可以不演*威斯頓公爵了」孫東柱笑嘻嘻地道，看得呂煥雄牙癢癢的。（注：frozen里又矮野心又大第一個攻擊elsa的鄰國老頭公爵）

\---  
等等，stop。

好像還沒說過oneus作為無所事事部為什麼能比常人快一步得到學園祭的消息。

雖說oneus集合了全校里最有話語權的六人，但這最多只能當作老師們對他們毫無實質活動隻眼開隻眼閉的理由，這一切還是得從李寄旭說起。

李寄旭，金建學和金英助搞音樂的同伴兼拍檔，孫東柱的異卵雙胞胎哥哥孫東明的死黨好友。喜歡搗鼓音樂之余還對黑客技術略知一二，乾脆化名CyA在線上接點改學校成績的活兒，好讓學生們對著家長也能暪天過海，或是替懷疑男友出軌的小女生們黑進聊天記錄討個心安。有供必有求，小寄旭靠著這個外快賺了不少，剛巧夠他買個新貝斯後再給男友買部新結他。

至於學園祭的消息，嚴格來說是李寄旭所在的樂團也等著學園祭的公佈，李寄旭黑進學校系統後順便告訴了金英助，當作是上次寫詞的回禮。呂煥雄說的什麼怕他們把場子砸了一半是鬼扯一半是事實，因為他們上次演frozen時李抒澔翻跟鬥用力過猛撞上紙板冰雪佈景，硬生生砸出一個洞來，算是出了個小型的舞台事故。（李抒澔他完好無損，反而蹦的更高了。從小翻跟頭出了不少意外卻負傷程度為零，都不知道他是什麼做的。孫東柱曾經目睹李建熙曾經乘李抒澔睡著時敲過他的腦袋，顯然他有段時間認為李抒澔是岩做的）

「看樣子我們今天怕是不會達到共識「看著炸毛的呂煥雄，金建學把手從孫東柱的嘴裡抽回來，聳聳肩道。

對他來說，只要不是讓他上台跳那支5G舞他都不在意。那個廣告的主人公和他相似度達百分之九十九點九，間接令播出後受到一番校內熱議。本已是靠著上高中時的一打十成名被封校霸的金建學，更受到前所未有的風雲矚目。不過礙著他校霸的面子，逢見他就唱「超能力5GG」只有知道一打十背後故事的那11個，剩下不怕死的都會被他一記冷冰冰的眼刀嚇得噤聲，校霸大佬不好接近的名聲傳的更甚。

\---  
「那麼我們用哪個決定吧」見呂煥雄如此煩惱，李建熙主動舉起手來提議，長手在空中揮舞著，像個街邊宣傳用的吹氣人偶，顯得些許滑稽。關鍵時刻李建熙還是靠譜的。

呂煥雄點點頭，「也只有用哪個了，有人反對嗎？」疲憊的眼神掃視五人，半帶威脅意味。一場鬧劇下來他快沒電，尤其是他好巧不巧在早上考完英語，昨天幾乎沒睡，現在只想好好在鬆軟的床上睡個十天十夜。

轉身在白板上畫下六條線，標上數字後在底下分別寫上一個中獎和五個哐，再在每條直線之間畫上好幾條橫線，完全靠運氣的畫鬼腳永遠是最適合不過的糾紛解決方案。呂煥雄拿了張外賣的廣告紙擋住底部，滿意地拍拍手， 

「來，選吧。要哪條？」

「三」先發話的是李抒澔，這哥對三情有獨鍾，理科以外的考試時不懂的題目統統填三，管他答案會不會錯。可惜運氣總是差了一點點，幾乎沒見過他瞎對的時候。

「那我要一吧」孫東柱無所謂道，選擇理由顯而易見。可能看不出但孫東柱好勝心強，在任何方面來說，他都想做第一。要不是孫東柱懶得動…上次聽到這個原因時呂煥雄禁不住替金建學摸一把冷汗，

「我二」金建學聲線模糊，他緊張的時候總會有咬指甲的壞習慣。

「五我的」李建熙緊接著道，他曰自己名字有五和二，所以偶然會在選數字時出現選擇困難，雖然更多時候都是亂選罷了。

呂煥雄用眼神詢問金英助，會意呂煥雄的選擇困難症又發作，金英助好看的三白眼眯了起來，想了想說」四吧」 

呂煥雄松了口氣，可以的話他選擇極力避免要做選擇的機會，例如李建熙和金英助之間，「那我六好了」

畫鬼腳的方式很簡單，遇橫線就轉彎，每人先沿著自己的線畫到底，呂煥雄扒下一直擋著結果的底部披薩外賣宣傳單張，五顏六色的幾顆頭顱湊近白板。

「！！！」

慘叫聲不絕於耳，唯獨一人的笑聲張狂。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈這次我贏了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」李抒澔得意洋洋在部室手舞足蹈起來，敏捷的松鼠在不小的空間翻了好幾個跟頭，準確地落地於沙發上。

「啊偏偏是抒澔哥…」金建學扶額嘟噥，他有不祥的預感。

「金清微氏？有什麼不滿嗎？」李抒澔不懷好意地笑著說，「要不我們跳5GG吧？」

金清微…不，金建學理智線瀕臨崩潰，快能看到他的腦額頭上的十字路口一突一突。換作是平常他早擼起袖子和李抒澔對著乾了，要不是李抒澔手裡掌握著選擇權他也不會如此的慫，校霸的包袱碎得一地。

「哎抒澔那你想演什麼，我們得開始準備了」金英助插嘴問道，「別搞什麼奇奇怪怪的就好」雙手合十。李抒澔鬼靈精怪的主意太多，實在是和李建熙並列為不按理出牌的頭號問題人物。當初他倆說著好玩而差點炸掉實驗室的歷史到現在也會被老師們拿來做擅自做實驗的不良例子。

「這個嘛……」李抒澔裝模作樣的用食指托著太陽穴，一副沈思的表情，「我們來演show me the money吧」

李•一直有個rapper夢•抒澔，孫東柱在心裡總結著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初期設定：  
> 貴族校園階級top  
> 打架前線kgh，出謀劃策lsh yhw，幕後大佬kyj，吉祥物sdj，敵線潛入lkh  
> …雖然跑偏了可能會有下一章？


	2. 「染頭髮了。好看嗎？」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對於罕見地未讀自己的金建學，孫東柱感到十分煩操。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *各種ooc  
> *看不出來貴族學院設定  
> *沒看第一章也沒關係  
> *是doon

1.

‘哥你在哪裡啊～‘ 17:55  
’東柱想你了‘17:55  
’哥～‘17:56  
’吶哥～‘17:57  
’回我一下嘛‘17:59  
’在忙嗎？‘18:00  
’我做錯了什麼嗎？‘18:03  
’是打擾到你嗎……‘18:08  
’我很煩人嗎‘18:16  
’你是不是忍我好久了……‘18:17  
‘哥…’18:20  
’金建學！！！’18:30  
‘回我你壞蛋！！’18:30  
‘不管你了’18:35  
‘東柱自己一個也可以回家！！’18:37

2.

憤憤將手機摔回書包底層，孫東柱舉起桌子上冰塊溶了一大半的冰美式，仰著頭一口氣喝光。金建學老是吐槽他對冰美式的熱愛，只喝酸酸甜甜口味飲料的學長大概一輩子都體驗不了冰美余韻獨特的苦澀。活該他的小孩子品味！

「怎麼了」坐他對面的呂煥雄低頭算著數，手指在計算機上如同起舞般動得飛快。

「金建學不回我kkt」孫東柱癟著嘴向呂煥雄投訴，金建學常打鬧他鬧脾氣的樣子像極了那只深海魚。

「你坐下才三十分鐘，說不定他忙著呢」呂煥雄放下手中的筆，芯斷了。他伸手從孫東柱閃閃亮亮的筆袋里拿出一支有著粉粉嫩嫩筆身的鉛筆，繼續奮筆疾書。

孫東柱奪過呂煥雄手中的筆，來不及鬆手的在算草紙上留下醜陋歪曲的小蛇，給他換了支正正常常沒任何花巧的鉛筆。

」喔，想不到你有這種正常的筆」呂煥雄朝他挑挑眉，蠻有興趣打量著。

「上次金建學留下的」孫東柱咬著吸管含含糊糊道，眼神瞟到咖啡廳的門口。這家咖啡廳的主人在門上掛了個風鈴，客人進出時會叮鈴叮鈴地響，清脆悠揚。據說是做自由記者的戀人從小樽買回來的紀念品，天藍色的鈴身畫著幾片雲朵，很是好看。

呂煥雄嚇了一跳，「你還捨得給我用？」

孫東柱沒回話，小金魚一樣趴在桌子上吐泡泡。

「不就是沒回你kkt，用得著這麼消沈嗎」呂煥雄嫌棄地把孫東柱塞給他的金建學的筆放回原處，再度拿走了那枝粉嫩的鉛筆。孫東柱對金建學的佔有欲超乎呂煥雄想象，敢情鬧完彆扭會後悔把筆借給了他。

「呂氏，或許你有經驗過男友不讀你kkt的情況嗎？」 孫東柱蹦起來，一臉嚴肅地問。

呂煥雄用筆頭托著太陽穴，認真地想了想，「沒有，反而是我未讀他們的情況比較多」

「渣男」孫東柱不滿地抱怨，叉子狠狠插進呂煥雄面前柔軟的草莓蛋糕，挖走了一大塊放進嘴裡。

「呀孫東柱！！那塊我故意留到最後才吃的！！！」目睹草莓被小鹿一口吞掉的慘況，呂煥雄撕心裂肺地淒厲慘叫。

孫東柱沒精打採白了他一眼，肉乎乎的手一揮拿出一張卡來，「不就是一口嗎。來，叫一聲哥就請你吃」

呂煥雄看了一眼被孫東柱吃了一口後拿叉子亂戳而一塌糊塗的奶油混合物，哼了一聲毫不客氣搶走了孫東柱的卡，起身朝櫃台走去。

3.

這間咖啡廳是孫東柱在某次翹了晚自習在學校附近亂逛時發現的。那天他沒走往常的大街，從小巷轉進去避開來抓逃學的回去的訓導主任。頭上只剩下幾絲青絲的老頭一個箭步衝進了黑漆漆的pc房，揪住耳朵拉出幾個打遊戲打得正酣的高一生。這老頭也只有對著家裡沒勢的學生才敢動手，平常對著他們幾個都是堆滿笑臉，討好之意溢於言表。

冷眼看著罵罵咧咧被迫著學校走的幾個學生，孫東柱把書包的帶子握得更緊，改變主意往巷子里走。兩旁的牆很高，擋掉大部分月亮的映照，和光麗的大街不同，小巷的牆上滿是噴漆塗鴉，一層層顏料搭在一起，黑乎乎的看不清牆壁原樣。孫東柱走得更快了。

轉出去就是一整列的花店，各色各樣，當季花香蔓滿整條街。晚上八點多還開著的花店只有零星幾間，街上也靜悄悄的，晚上的人流都聚集在大街的小吃店要不是pc房，很少會晃進來這邊的花街。

孫東柱對花興趣缺缺，蹲在地上打量花店主人放在門口的比平常還大的招財貓雕像，胖乎乎的一隻和他認知里的招財貓有些許不同。雕像不會動，他伸手戳戳看似軟軟的粉色的鼻子也只能摸到冰涼的陶瓷，貓沒有脾氣對他咧開嘴笑。

「那個…」

孫東柱一個激靈把手從貓上收回來，心虛地往聲音的主人看過去。

染著淺棕色頭髮穿著小蒼蘭圍裙的女人一手撘在門口上，伸出頭來對他笑了笑。

「我們其實是咖啡廳，不嫌棄的話可以進來坐坐幫我嘗嘗剛做好的蛋糕嗎？」

4.

進到咖啡廳內部的孫東柱好奇地打量內部裝潢，店主大概對白色情有獨鍾，目光所及處都是雪白的，靠垂吊在天花的花點綴著顏色。只認得出玫瑰和百合的孫東柱無端想起，如果在密封的房間放滿百合睡覺，就會被百合里某種毒性化合物殺死，在甜夢中死去。真像童話世界般的夢幻死法。

「要喝什麼呢？」

孫東柱回過神，「冰美式」

「好的冰美式～請稍等哦，我連蛋糕一同拿給你」

店裡零零落落坐著好幾個客人，對著筆電打字的戴眼鏡的上班族，咬著筆尖桌子上鋪滿筆記的女大學生，單純坐在落地窗前放空的OL，加上孫東柱也只有四個人，安靜的空間流淌著優雅的古典樂。

「說起來我上高中時還不會喝冰美式呢，現在的高中生真厲害」店主在孫東柱前放下紅色的米奇杯墊，裝滿冰塊和咖啡的玻璃杯子壓在上頭，留下淺淺的水印，打濕了米奇的微笑。

孫東柱取過杯子禮貌地笑笑，他不知道怎麼樣回話。

店主也不介意，放下一塊蛋糕，「你慢慢吃，這個不收你錢，但待會兒給我說說感想呢」語畢又去忙去了

看女店主走遠了，孫東柱拿起放在一旁的銀叉子，刺下一小塊放進嘴裡。

…好甜。

不是不好吃，只是太甜了。像一下子浸進糖果罐子，大口大口被五彩繽紛的彩糖吞噬。

他趕緊喝了一口咖啡沖淡嘴裡的甜膩，真甜的藍莓芝士蛋糕，他嘀咕。

咖啡還好，放下杯子，孫東柱從包里拿出今天熱騰騰發下來的試卷，看了兩眼又嘆了口氣。

「如何？」

女店主似乎忙完了，笑意盈盈送走了終於打完報告的上班族，風鈴叮鈴叮鈴地響，又走了過來。

孫東柱猶豫片刻還是誠實地表達了自己的感想，「很好吃，但對我來說有點甜了。」

「啊～果然嗎」女店主扶著額頭露出困惑的表情，「不應該加棉花糖進去的」

原来是加了棉花糖嗎。

「不喜歡吃就不由它行了，你慢慢坐，我們十點關門」，指指桌子上的卷子，」要復習嗎？」。

「嗯。」孫東柱點點頭

「那你加油喲」，似乎看穿孫東柱不善言辭，女店主小幅度地給他比了個加油的姿勢，長髮一甩又走開了去。

加油…嗎。

5.

作為學生，要煩惱的事情不外乎人際關係、學業、家庭和諧、吃的、有些人可能還有愛情。孫東柱陷入了他短短十多年的人生中第n個低谷。期中考的成績不如理想，又或是，他本來也沒期望，只是成績出來後比他想象中還要糟糕。

上到高一的日子過得渾渾噩噩，熟悉的朋友們被分到不同班去，自然而然有了一個又一個新的社交圈子。他和孫東明不一樣，他沒法在開學的一兩天內和人熟念起來，自然錯過了黃金交友時機。就算是客套話他也因為過分生硬被畫上不易接近的標籤，加上家裡背景加成，結果在班裡形同路人。

本來就不是會認真上課的人，沒了談話對象就常常昏昏欲睡到下課，腦子里也裝不下沒興趣的課業內容，坐在書桌前不消兩分鐘就睡著。這樣子看，期中考勉強及格都算奇跡。

吞下蛋糕上的藍莓，孫東柱從口袋里翻出靜音狀態的手機，無視掉呂煥雄心急火燎的百多條’你去哪了‘，他徑直點開了頭像是他們倆的置頂的對話框。

‘考砸了’19:35

‘哭哭’19:35

發送。

叮鈴。

19:36’在哪裡‘

不消片刻，金建學的回信來了。這些時候孫東柱打從心底里感恩他男朋友的存在，即使是他耍了些小心機騙來的。

’ **地址** ’19:37

點開GPS給金建學扔了個地址，孫東柱抗著睡意眯著眼第一次見到這家店的名字。

/ _Frosted_ /

結霜了。

和這家店的氣氛挺適合的名字，店裡都是白皚皚的，仔細看看杯子里的冰塊也是雪花狀，挺心思的驚喜。

6.

「呀孫東柱」

「莫」孫東柱埋首數學的大海裡，奮筆疾書…在抄呂煥雄寫給他的答案。即使兩人年級不同，這也無阻他撒嬌賴皮讓呂煥雄幫他做點功課。任誰對上那閃閃發亮散髮星光的眼神都拒絕不了吧。

呂煥雄晃晃手中的手機，「建學哥讓你看kkt」

「呵，」孫東柱一下的不滿情緒上來了，撤手摔下筆，」你就說這個人為什麼這麼無賴？剛才我讓他回我信息他不回，現在他要我回他我就一定要回？」一副我就和他磨到底的樣子，脾氣犟得很。

呂煥雄的卡姿蘭大眼睛翻了個白眼，「隨便你」

和事佬又不是他想做的，象徵性給金建學發了個‘沒門’的表情包，他收拾起散落桌面的文具，整齊劃一放回文具盒里，筆頭永遠向著同一個方向是他小小的堅持。

「喔」把文具盒扔進書包的同時似乎看見了什麼，呂煥雄舉起了手向後方揮揮，「一說曹操曹操就到，我先走了」小個子腳底抹油一溜煙跑了。

孫東柱猛然回首，映入眼簾的是一頭藍的金建學，和他同款的黑色背包松松垮垮搭在肩上，明明是一副不良少年的樣子，包上卻不倫不類掛著黃色小雞掛飾，彷彿被強行拐走般的小雞一臉生無可戀無助地垂吊著。當初是孫東柱硬要給金建學掛上的，冠冕堂皇表示那只小雞酷似金建學，」我們的包放一起的時候方便分辨嘛」，被輓著手搖呀搖，金建學也沒有拒絕的份兒。

「怎麼染頭髮了」

「看到網上說的要和戀人保持新鮮感，就怕你厭金色，今天放學就趕著去染了」不好意思擾擾頭，大概他也不習慣這個新發色。

「什麼嘛」

小心翼翼牽起孫東柱的手，委屈巴巴的說「漂頭髮疼死了」的金建學好像金毛尋回犬。出其不意蹦出來的想法佔據了孫東柱的腦子，他甚至能看到金建學身後那條低垂的尾巴，沒精沒神塌在地上。

孫東柱手指輕輕梳過金建學的頭髮，新染的藍色毛毛糙糙的，在他手指間溜走。

「我給你發kkt你又不回」

這才點開的kkt，和金建學的對話框里多出了兩張自拍。

19:00‘對不起我去染頭髮了’  
19:01’/ **圖像** /‘  
19:01’/ **圖像** /‘  
19:02’好看嗎‘

」好看嗎？一染完就想給你看看」笑咪咪像邀功似的。

「還好吧」嘴硬的孫東柱。

「真冷淡」分明看穿他的金建學。

「今天你背我回去我就原諒你」

「好好」金建學舉手投降，看著絲毫不減笑意的他，孫東柱一個不滿狠狠咬在他手背上，疼得他呱呱亂叫，手上又多出一個亮晶晶的牙印。和孫東柱交往後手上的牙印日益增多，比在一起前更多了。紅紅的齒印不消幾天就會消退，而往往孫東柱鐵定會在舊的附近咬上個新的，金建學有懷疑過是不是小朋友的領地意識，就如同他和孫東柱上床時會忍不住在各處給他點上鮮艷的紅痕。

「那麼這位公主，」金建學宛如童話書中的王子伸出手，「為了讓你原諒我，」他輕輕向坐著的孫東柱的臉頰上親了口，「請讓我背你回家吧」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦洞源於金建學發的RTK校服照太像看到網上說的要和戀人保持新鮮感而去從金色染成藍的，發了兩張自拍給發了五百條未讀信息的戀人說「對不起我去染頭髮了好看嗎」 的男親


	3. 醬醬～！西柚尼－－channel！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近金建學都有點頭疼，因為孫東柱迷上了個新興趣。

“醬醬～！西柚尼－－channel！”

（閃閃發亮的轉場自拍 每次都不一樣是要註目point！）

“今天的西柚尼挑戰記是－－（加入篤咕篤咕的效果音）焦糖咖啡！”

金建學在鏡頭後面看著孫東柱忙前忙後張羅介紹著需要的材料，他饒有興趣的暫停了自己手機上正在播放的烤肉視頻，聽孫東柱舉起米奇造型的打蛋器說是為了視頻新買的。“因為想做成米奇主題”孫東柱一邊把糖和咖啡粉混在一起，“想去迪士尼樂園了”起身去拿剛燒好的熱水，小心翼翼的加進粉末裏。

“啊！”

金建學的心提了起來，還以為孫東柱被燙到了。

“加太多了怎麽辦ㅜㅜ”孫東柱苦著臉對鏡頭說話，“哈……”他嘆了口氣，拿起咖啡粉就往碗裏倒。想必是覺得水加太多那就加上同樣多的粉末好了。

雖然也不是不對的，金建學心想，但做錯了不是該重新開始嗎？他這樣問過孫東柱。“哥你不懂”，孫東柱翻了個白眼“看我頻道的人就是喜歡看我懵懵的。沒有人希望在YouTube上也只能看到完美無瑕的偶像，人更加傾向接受平易近人的普通人。這才會產生共鳴，令人感到親切，覺得是同類，那就已經成功了一大半。”孫東柱把擋眼的劉海往上撥，太長了，得剪。“因為人是群居動物，而且是抱著厭惡又羨慕比自己優秀的人的群居動物”

見孫東柱仍然滔滔不絕地往攝像頭分享上次去迪士尼時看到的花車，“……我最喜歡的是貝兒的花車，實在是太－－漂亮了”他壹一打發一邊說，“而且壹定要去看晚上的煙花，在城堡前面看有種進入了電影世界的錯覺”，金建學忍不住去想剛才加太多水是不是也是他的演技－－不，應該不是。金建學搖搖頭，孫東柱冒失的性格他可是最清楚不過了。

孫東柱停下了說話的聲音，轉而默默堅持打發。應該是累到自己了。金建學笑了起來，家裏不是有打發器嗎？他問。電動那種。他起身就要替孫東柱從櫃子裏去拿，卻被人招手叫了過去。

孫東柱丟手把盤子和米奇打蛋器遞給了金建學，沒心沒肺地對他笑著說“現在使用場外搶救time～！”

什麽啊。還能有那種時間的嗎？雖然說著這樣的話，金建學還是乖乖的接下了孫東柱的打發任務，他小心地不讓自己的臉出現在鏡頭前，只留下穿著白t的上半身，熟練地發起來。說是熟練是因為孫東柱偶然會吵著要吃pancake，而當然是要和手打的cream一起吃啊，手打的更好吃。理所當然的說著任性的話，因此金建學給孫東柱手動發cream的次數快趕上他陪著孫東柱重看冰雪奇緣的程度了。

yoxy嗶昂噶里哥。孫東柱接下了金建學沒發幾分鐘就好了的固狀棕色糖霜，挖了一大勺進倒好的牛奶裏。“哇啊！”孫東柱誇張的做著反應，“浮起來了！”好厲害，真的分成兩截了。他小聲的嘀咕著。哥妳看這是不是有點Instagramable的感覺？他捧起了杯子，金建學從善於流的給他拿來了手機，孫東柱的手機殼是他本人的大頭照，是粉絲送的禮物，當時孫東柱拆開的時候都哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈的快笑沒氣了，然後壹直珍惜的用著。據說呂煥雄也收到個類似的（他也開了個跳舞頻道，被孫東柱在視頻裏說漏了嘴兩人是認識的關係後不少粉絲也湧了過去），孫東柱得知後半撒嬌半恐嚇的哄著對方換上了成對的手機殼，現在在社團室裏老能看到一排簡約的手機殼裏有兩個混在其中，不倫不類的怪好笑。

過了幾天孫東柱開了個直播，好幾百個粉絲湧了進來，一時間在評論裏刷得火熱。

孫東柱咬著吸管的選著評論來讀，“……圈西柚nim‘一直有看哦’嘻嘻謝謝……天為什麽這麽藍nim‘在做什麽啊～’在開直播啊～話說天這麽藍是因為有妖精乘著我們睡覺時玩塗色遊戲了啊……靜悄悄的草nim‘上次給西柚尼發dalgona的又是那位哥？’對哦……”孫東柱吸了一大口冰可樂，接著說“‘暈暈暈，到底是在誰家拍的視頻啊’，嘻嘻”他眨了眨眼，“妳們猜？”

就在他和留言的粉絲聊天，從健身房回來的金建學推開了門，見孫東柱躺在他的被子上，黑色的上衣翻了上去露出一小片肚子。他上手把衣服拉下來，“怎麽又在我床上了？”

“在開直播”孫東柱抬頭看他，“哥你和我的粉絲們say個hi嘛”

金建學伸手往孫東柱的前置鏡頭前揮了揮手，“東……西柚尼的粉絲們妳們好”他看了一眼孫東柱手上捧著的可樂罐，“請幫我看著他別讓他把可樂倒瀉了”

自動忽略評論調笑的‘那你們起睡不好嗎’，孫東柱問正在翻衣櫃的金建學，“哥你要出去嗎？”

“嗯”選擇套了件白t，“冰箱那麽空，要去買材料做飯”

“吃炸雞外賣嘛”

金建學好笑回道，“你不是在減肥嗎？”

孫東柱肉眼可見的瞬間消沈了，評論裏刷起各種‘吃癟的西柚尼也好可愛’以及‘西柚尼不用減肥也好好看’。金建學嘆了口氣，妥協道，“牛肉鍋？”

“call”

我出門咯。金建學叫到。路上小心～孫東柱把鏡頭對進門口那方，金建學朝手機後的那個人揮手，評論紛紛感慨距離太遠了只能勉強看到一個人形。每次孫東柱的視頻裏總會出現個只出現半邊臉、偶然擔當話外音和孫東柱打趣，被他稱為小雞仔的哥哥，壹開始人們還以為是親哥，直到有次直播孫東柱嚴詞表示自己只有一個雙胞胎兄弟。他才大我那麽的一分鐘！他頭疼的說，從上幼兒園起我就沒叫過他哥了。於是小雞仔到底是誰成了新的謎團。

問題是孫東柱並沒有開設西柚尼身份的sns，於是小雞仔的真實身份簡直無從入手。而且西柚尼的頻道又不是那麽的紅－－但曾經發生過校內的人無意中看到孫東柱的視頻立馬認出來的事。評論裏熱烈的歡迎著，無奈只從嘴嚴的知情人士口中挖出小雞仔的確是和孫東柱很親很親的哥哥－－我們全校都知道的－－知情者這樣說。礙於孫東柱他們在學校的地位不敢說太多，特別是當他已經特地用了別的名字開YouTube。評論區也不在意，轉而一條條信譽坦坦的“根據本人經驗低音炮的無條件一定是個帥哥”“瞧西柚尼保護的那麽嚴實，那一定是他的重要的人了”各種猜測冒了出來。

金建學躺在孫東柱的床上給他讀視頻下的評論，“的確。”他故作深沈點點頭。

“的確什麽？”孫東柱對著電腦編輯，趕著要在約好了的八點前把視頻投稿，忙不叠隨口回了金建學一句。

我是個帥哥啊。金建學聳聳肩。不期然收穫孫東柱一記眼刀，雖然小兔子盯人沒什麽威脅性就是。

好好。金建學舉高手投降，他放下手機走到孫東柱身後，彎下腰抱著人往肩窩蹭，像隻大型犬，金毛那種。

“要不下次妳拍視頻介紹我吧”

“這麽突然？不是說不喜歡出鏡嗎？”

孫東柱合上筆電，伸了個懶腰，顯然沒對金建學的話有多少認真。這也不能怪他－－誰叫金建學之前拒絕了他這麽多次了。（金建學必須澄清他只是怕鏡頭－－並不是不喜歡孫東柱）

“免得那些人虎視眈眈我的位置”金建學跟著覓食的孫東柱來到廚房，“我們東柱可是太受歡迎了”語氣間莫名能聽得出酸溜溜的。孫東柱一直是他一個人珍藏著的寶貝，現在他卻不得不和其他上百上千的人分享著寶貝的可愛之處。他忍不住咬了一下孫東柱的肩膀，聽到對方嘶的一聲倒抽一口氣。不過寶貝也有著太多太多旁人看不到的他獨享的一面，想到這裏他又平衡了一點，無論是叫著熱也要黏他身上的樣子，還是蹲在他的身下給他舔的樣子－－stop。再想下去他們明天大概不用上學了。

“吃醋了？” 

“一點點”

你哪裏是一點點。孫東柱好笑的揉亂金建學的短發。他分明能看到金建學的尾巴沒精打采的垂到地上。

不過東柱為什麽沒有用東柱的名字開油管啊。金建學問到。這個問題困擾了他很久，那天孫東柱站在社團房間裏宣布自己要開設YouTube的時候，他也只是和其他成員一起被動的接受了東柱多了一層西柚尼的身份，卻一直都忘了去問原因。

嗯……孫東柱小口小口抿著熱可可。大概是挺有趣的？多一重身份的感覺？

就算沒有披著孫家少爺的外號，但都有人關心他的事情，不是出於對孫家或是oneus頭號的好奇心，而是對西柚尼，一個YouTuber的純粹的好奇。他自認為無聊的日常vlog或是各種diy挑戰，都是一個發泄渠道，帶著一點點對“孫東柱”這個名字的反抗。在YouTube上，他就是西柚尼。一個隨處可見的普通的學生，在視頻裏記錄自己的生活。

而且我是個關種嘛。坐在Frosted的靠窗位置，孫東柱吸著一如既往的冰美式說。什麽？金建學楞了楞，沒有反應過來。我是說你前天問我的問題！孫東柱不滿的拍了一下金建學的肩膀，毫無保留地被攝像頭錄了下來。……金建學揉了揉被拍的肉，哪知道你突然說起幾天前的事。

孫東柱沒理會他，轉頭就向相機說話。窗外紛紛飛雨，落在咖啡廳外的花壇，過胖的招財貓滴著水。

“哥那麽請你自我介紹一下”

“你好～”他停下來想了想，“我是西柚尼口中的嗶昂噶里哥”

“好的～那麽我準備了問哥的問題，”孫東柱變戲法似的從口袋裏掏出了一堆紙條。你怎麽沒用手機。聽見這話的孫東柱誇張的嘆了口氣。儀式感啊儀式感！孫東柱邊抱怨邊打開了第一個紙條。

“哥的趣味是？”

“健身”

“以前不出現在西柚尼channel的原因？”

“不習慣鏡頭”

“年齡是？”

這個能說的嗎。金建學看了孫東柱一眼。“是學生。比西柚尼大”

“說出喜歡西柚尼的十個原因？”

孫東柱說完問題眨著發亮帶著期許的眼神去看金建學，閃亮亮攻勢！

金建學迎著他的目光，“只有一個行嗎？”

“……”

“存在的全部”

什麽啊這麽突然。孫東柱騰的臉紅了，咬著下唇去取下壹張紙條，嘴角的弧度卻再也沒有彎下去了。

視頻一出，“存在的全部”成為了評論區裏的重點關註以及玩梗對象，比如說：

‘沒人：  
全宇宙沒任何人：

嗶昂噶里：存在的全部’

‘看他對西柚尼的眼神！！！！我就知道！！！他的眼裏根本只有他啊！！！’  
－回復樓主：‘因為是存在的全部’

此時躺在社團的沙發看評論的孫東柱想，看起來特地把下回的標題從＜西柚尼的地球軟糖製作編（還是市販的好吃TT＞改成了＜西柚尼的datelog（終於公開神秘男人真面目？！）＞也不壞嘛。


End file.
